May She Rest in Hell/Transcript
This is a transcript for the episode May She Rest in Hell. PREVIOUSLY ON PRETTY LITTLE LIARS... Courtney Marie and her mother, Annabelle Marie, moved to the small town of Rosewood, a place with a lot of secrets. After being introduced to the class by jock player Colton, Courtney instantly becomes friends with queen bee Alietta Lullaby and her two best friends, Claire Mercer and Lucy Vandeviere. Alietta’s twin, Amelia, and her group of friends (including the beautiful Juliet Ore, Roxanne Weaver and Victoria Merrick) are constantly tormented by Alietta and her group of friends. After wanting revenge on Alietta, Amelia and Roxanne have a fall out. Isaac Walker hosts a ‘Back to School Party’ at his wood cabins, and invites Juliet herself. After a night of mystery, Alietta is brutally murdered by a baseball bat and is found by Juliet herself. With Alietta making a lot of enemies that day, including her own best friend Lucy, who was the one that really murdered Alietta Lullaby? Roxanne gets locked in a barn, Victoria learns that her mother is broke, Juliet and Isaac kiss and Courtney gets punched. 'WOODS, River ' (Juliet is walking down the path. She is on her own. It’s the dead of night and the owls hoot as Juliet tip-toed her little feet down the path. She arrived at the bottom and heard a voice calling her name. She looked in everywhere. Right, left, diagonal 90 degrees, but she saw no one. She carried on walking and saw a wooden baseball bat on the floor. She picked it up. As soon as she touched it, the bat turned into blood a fell to the ground. Juliet looked at her bloody hands in horror and was confused with why she had the blood on her hands. She carried on walking until she got to the river. Juliet saw a body floating in the deep waters and screamed in horror as she saw it was Alietta) Juliet: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Alietta became a zombie and started climbing out of the waters. She stalked towards Juliet, who in terror froze, unable to take her eyes away from her ghastly towering features. Alietta’s face was sunken in, eyes unfocused. Her mouth twitched and drooled, craving for the human flesh of Juliet. The smell of Alietta’s breathe made Juliet’s stomach churn and throw up on the ground. Juliet looked at her wrecked bloody nails) Juliet: Oh please, not the nails, NOT THE NAILS! (Alietta got closer and closer to Juliet. Juliet got a good look at her discoloured skin which was falling apart. It was falling away from her muscle, bones, everything. Juliet was horrified) Juliet: GROSS! Since when did Alietta Lullaby become ugly? (Alietta stopped still and lent her head sideways a bit. Then she got a step away from Juliet) Alietta: Brains...Brains...BRAINS...BRAINS! Juliet: No, please, NO! PLEASE! I BEG! PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Alietta grabbed her) 'ORE HOUSEHOLD, Juliet’s bedroom ' (Juliet was still screaming in her sleep. Her mother, Janet Ore, detective on the case of Alietta’s murder, grabbed Juliet and shacked her) Janet: Julie, wake up! Juliet: PLEASE NO! STOP EATING ME! NO! HELP ME! Janet: Julie...it’s just a nightmare! Juliet: NO! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Janet: JULIE! (Juliet woke up panting and sweating. Her eyes shot open and her heart was pounding. She lifted her head of her pillow and lent up. When she realised that she was in her bed at home, she dropped like a lifeless body back onto her pillow) Janet: Breakfast is ready, come downstairs when you’re ready. (Janet walked out of the room as Juliet climbed out of her double-sized bed. She put some bright pink slippers on. She walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Her younger home-schooled 13 year old sister was at the bar eating breakfast whilst her mother was reading the newspaper. Juliet poured herself some coffee as she looked at what her mother was reading about. It was about Alietta’s body being discovered. Juliet joined her family at the table) Juliet: Have you got any leads then, mom? Janet: We have a few rough ideas; we’ll be interviewing everyone at the school today so we can see who Alietta was hated by, it could lead us to someone who possibly knows something about that murder. Juliet: So, you think it was a murder? (Drinks a bit more of her coffee) Janet: With what we found, yes, it’s looking like she was murdered. Selena: Who was murdered? Janet: No one, Serena. Have you finished? Selena: Nearly. Janet: You be a good girl and hurry up. You teacher will arrive any moment, and you don’t want them seeing you in your nightwear, do you? Selena: Definitely not. (Juliet smiled at Serena as she placed her coffee mug in the middle of the table and stood up) Juliet: I’m going to go get ready for school. (Juliet is about to go out of the room) Janet: Julie. Juliet: (twirling round) yes mom? (Janet looks at the middle of the table, at the coffee mug. Juliet went over to pick it up and placed it in the dishwasher) Janet: Thank you. (Juliet went back upstairs) 'UNKNOWN STREET ' (A red RCZ still car drove down the road. The driver, Claire, put her sunglasses on as she blasted out the music from her car. She looked upset. She looked over at a family packing stuff into their car and realised that it was Lucy. Lucy put her yellow suitcase in the back of the car. Claire saw this and pulled over and parked up next to the car. She took the sunglasses off her head and placed them in the side of the car. Claire got out. Lucy saw her) Claire: Lucy...what’s going on? Lucy: I was going to text you – Claire: Wait, you’re not going on holiday are you?! I need you here right now! Lucy: No, I’m not going on holiday Claire. Claire: Then get your things; we’re going to be late for school. Lucy: I’m not going on holiday Claire, because I’m moving away. Claire: What are you talking about? Lucy: My dad wants our family to re-locate to another location for a while. Claire: Please tell me you’re joking, right? Lucy: I’m sorry, Claire. Claire: Who am I going to stay with at school? Who am I going to drive home with? Who will be my best friend? Lucy: You’ll find someone, Claire, everything will be okay. You’re pretty, popular, there will be someone who wants to hang around with you. Claire: B-but, you can’t move away. Your best friend just died, my best friend just died, I need you here. Lucy: Alietta was no friend to me; I’ll pay my respects elsewhere. As much as I want to stay here and be a best friend to you, I can’t. Claire: Come and live with me, my parents and family won’t mind, they love you. Lucy: My dad wants me with them; he would never let me stay with another family for over a week. (Lucy’s father, William Vandeviere and mother, Anne Vandeviere came out of the house. Julia Vandeviere, Lucy’s 18 year old sister, came out of the house. She walked over to Claire and Lucy) Julia: Hi, Claire! It’s so nice to see you. William: Julia, get in the car now. Lucy, you get in too. (Julia got in the car with her mother) Claire: B-but you – Lucy: (holding Claire’s arms just below her shoulders) Claire, you’ll be fine. I promise. (Lucy hugged Claire. Claire tightly hugged her back. When they stopped hugging, Lucy wiped Claire’s tears of her face) William: LUCY, GET IN THE CAR! Lucy: Bye Claire. (Lucy got in the car as Claire shred a few more tears. Her cheeks stained with endless streams of tears from her glossy eyes. She watched on as Lucy’s family’s car drove away, leaving her. Claire waved as she sat in her car) 'OPENING THEME SONG ' · Claire (voice): Got a secret, (We see someone putting a black heel on. The heel has blood on the bottom of it) · Amelia(voice): Can you keep it? (Someone puts red lipstick on but it turns to blood running down her chin) · Lucy (voice): Swear this one you'll save. (Someone is adding black mascara whilst crying, and the tears turn to blood) · Juliet (voice): Better lock it, in your pocket, (Someone puts a key with blood all over it in their pocket) · Roxanne (voice): Taking this one to the grave. (Alietta falls into a coffin) · Victoria (voice): If I show you then I know you (Someone zips a dirty, bloody dress up) · Courtney (voice): Won't tell what I said. (Someone drops a bloody baseball bat) · Alietta (voice): Cause two can keep a secret (Courtney has her finger on her lips) · All (voice): If one of them is dead… (All the girls standing in a row looking at Alietta’s body in the coffin) 'ROSEWOOD HIGH, Corridor ' (Victoria walks steadily down the corridor on her own, trying to look for someone she knows so she can talk to them. She notices Courtney in her locker. She walks over to her) Victoria: Hello! Courtney: Hi. Victoria: So...was the party good then? Courtney: It was alright. Victoria: Did you not hear what happened? Courtney: No. I arrived and left, literally. Why, what did happen? Victoria: Alietta got killed, well, at least that’s what people are saying. As if you didn’t know, it’s on nearly every news channel, newspaper and people are not shutting up about it. It’s the latest gossip. Courtney: I don’t read or watch television, and, I’m not really a people person. (Victoria notices a bruise on Courtney’s nose when Courtney is putting revision guides in her locker) Victoria: Ouch, what did you do to your nose? It’s all swollen and bruised. Courtney: Nothing just walked into the library door. Victoria: I thought you didn’t read? Courtney: I don’t, I was looking for my mom. Victoria: In the library? Courtney: Yeah, she is friends with the librarian. Well, she says that she is getting to know her. Look, I really need the toilet, see you around. (Courtney quickly walked of) Victoria: Yeah, see ya. (Victoria carried on walking down the corridor until she got to her locker. She looked to the side of her and watched a girl pull loads of money out of her pocket. Victoria tried thinking of something to help her mother get more cash) 'ROSEWOOD HIGH, Front Entrance ' (Roxanne and Juliet are walking in together) Juliet: I still can’t believe she’s gone. She was the most popular girl in the school. Roxanne: She still is. I bet you anything her service will be full of people. Juliet: Of course it would be. Roxanne: Have you talked to Amelia yet? Juliet: I have actually. Roxanne: How’s she holding, I feel so bad. Juliet: She’s pretty distraught. I still think you owe her an apology, Rox, after what you said. She needs her friends right now. Roxanne: I was thinking of apologizing when I see her, I know what I said was wrong; I just got mad after the way her sister acted. Juliet: Well you can’t today, unless you round to her house. Roxanne: Why, is she not coming in today? Juliet: Her sister died last night; do you think she wants to be around people and memories of her? I doubt it. Roxanne: She has us to pull her through it. Juliet: We disliked Alietta, you hated her. Roxanne: And still do. Juliet: Roxanne! Roxanne: What? It’s the truth though. Just because she dies, doesn’t change the way I feel towards her. She treated us like crap on the end of her shoe. She had everyone under her little finger. Juliet: You could at least pay some respects, she died. No one deserves death. Roxanne: Fine, may she rest in hell. (Roxanne was about to walk away until Juliet stopped her) Juliet: Rox, you didn’t – (Roxanne knew what she was going to say) Roxanne: What, Juliet? I didn’t what. Juliet: Have anything to do with this, did you? Roxanne: How can you even ask that? (Roxanne walked away in a strop as Juliet quickly caught up with her) Juliet: I’m sorry, I was just checking in case – Roxanne: In case what? I killed her? Juliet: Just in case you had done something. I wasn’t accusing, I was being a friend and asking. I’m sorry. Roxanne: It’s fine. (They see Victoria staring into space, leaning on her locker. Roxanne and Juliet look at each other, and then walk over to her) Roxanne: Victoria? (Victoria quickly snaps out of her day dreams and looks at Roxanne and Juliet) Victoria: Hey. Juliet: Is everything okay? Victoria: Yeah, everything’s fine. (Victoria stares over at something else now. Roxanne and Juliet both turn around to see that she is staring at James Foxx. James is gets a piece of paper out of his locker. He opens and reads it. When he is finished reading, he looks all around and when he sees the girls looking at him, shuts his locker and walks off. Roxanne and Juliet turn around to face Victoria again) Roxanne: Are you ready to talk about it? (Juliet nudges Roxanne) Victoria: Nope. (The school bell rings) 'ROSEWOOD HIGH, Principal’s Office ' (Cordelia Epps, the school principal, sat at her desk. She had her glasses on. She looked up after she had finished writing. She swung around on her red spiny chair, which was made out of a sort material and had arms so she could rest her own arms on them. She had a large desk with a squishy leather top. On her desk would be the usual things you find. A phone, pens which were set out perfect and all in line with other, papers, pots of pencils/colours, staplers and a large apple computer. There was a red leather sofa against one of the walls. There were also three hard chairs across from the spiny chair, so the principal could talk to staff or students if needed. In the corner, there was a big plant pot with a large solomon’s seal plant. Janet Ore walked into the office) '' Cordelia: Janet, welcome. Janet: Greetings, love. Cordelia: Well, shall we begin? I just hope this monster gets caught. Janet: We most certainly shall begin. I’ll just be asking the students a few questions, not much, and from the information we’ll gather, I’ll take it from there. Cordelia: Wonderful. (''Janet sits down in the principal’s spiny chair, much to Cordelia’s irritation) Janet: So, who’s first? (Cordelia picked up a clipboard with around a hundred sheets) Cordelia: First we have (looking through) Colton Caspen. Janet: Well, let’s get him in. (Cordelia went outside the office and brought Colton in. Colton walked in with his dark blue backpack and sat down on the seat across from the principal’s chair) Janet: Now, we only have a few questions, just so we can plot Alietta’s life, who her friends were, rivals, maybe even enemies. Colton: Okay. Janet: Now I must ask you answer these questions in all honesty. Were you friends with the victim? Colton: I wouldn’t say friends. I didn’t really know her, or want to. Janet: And why is that? Victoria: She was the most popular girl in the whole school; she terrorized people, made them feel uncomfortable. I didn’t want to be friends with someone like that. Janet: Did you ever say anything to her about the stuff she did? Roxanne: No...well, yeah, maybe once. But, I never said anything bad. Janet: What happened? Claire: Roxanne Weaver happened. If you want to interview someone, interview her. Alietta was my best friend, Roxanne always had something to say, but so did Alietta. Janet: And it was your party, correct? Isaac: Correct. Janet: Where were you at this party? Juliet: The usual things. Dancing, having a good time, and then I helped Isaac. Janet: Helped Isaac with what? Juliet: Cleaning his arm up, he fell so I helped bandage it up and stop the blood. Janet: Well that’s it for now, love. Juliet: Thanks, mom, see you when I get home. (Juliet went out of the office. Cordelia ticked Juliet’s named off) Janet: Next? Cordelia: Katherine Osborne. 'ROSEWOOD HIGH, Corridor ' (Juliet, Roxanne and Victoria walked past a long queue of people waiting to be interviewed. Someone’s phone beeped as the girls all checked their bags) Roxanne: It’s mine. Juliet: Who is it? Roxanne: No idea let me see. (Roxanne opened the message) Text – “Don’t act as sweet as pie, we all know you lie – A” (Roxanne stared at her phone as she swung round to see who else was on their phones. She had no idea who A is. She thought it would be some stupid idiot trying to scare and mess her about) Victoria: So, who is it? Roxanne: Oh...just my mother. She wants me to come home straight after school. Well, straight after I go round to Amelia’s. Juliet: Amelia’s? I don’t think that’s such a good idea, Rox. Roxanne: Juliet, trust me, I know what I’m doing. Juliet: Okay then, I trust that you are going to actually apologize and not say anything bad. Roxanne: Once again, trust me, I won’t. 'LULLABY HOUSEHOLD, Amelia’s bedroom ' (Amelia led on her bed. Everything was running through her mind. She tossed and turned on her bed, not being able to get the recent events of her mind. She got up of her bed and walked towards the window. She saw police officer’s leaving. Her bedroom was really small. It only fit in a wardrobe, a single bed and a long mirror on one of the walls. The room wasn’t done up at all, but Amelia covered it up with posters. It was unusual, the house was so big, and Amelia got shoved with the small room. Amelia heard someone coming and quickly jumped onto her bed. Her mother, Anita, came in) Anita: The funeral’s has been moved too tomorrow. Do your sister, your family, a favour and wear something decent. (Anita slammed the door shut) 'ROSEWOOD HIGH, Outside the Gym ' (Juliet, Roxanne and Victoria were walking outside the gym. They were getting ready to listen to a speech by the principal about Alietta. They went inside to see the whole school silent, sat down and ready to start. They all turned and stared at the three girls) Cordelia: Come in girls, take a seat quickly please. (The girls quickly came in and sat down next to the only seats available; next to Claire, Chad Ross and Courtney. They sat down as the other trio stared at them) Cordelia: We shall begin. As most of you should know by now, Rosewood High has lost one of its students over the past day. Alietta was a popular, beautiful young woman who lived life to the most. (A picture appears of Alietta on the screen. She is smiling on her own, on a beach) Cordelia: She was deeply loved by her friends. (A picture of Alietta with her arms around Claire and Lucy appeared. Of course Alietta was in the middle, she loved being the centre of attention) Cordelia: So with respect, we are going to hold a three minute silence for Alietta. And, I must ask, if anyone knows anything, I advise you to go to the police immediately. Now, the three minutes silence will begin now. (The whole gym went silent. Not a pin drop could be heard. Well, that was until Claire stood up in her heels and ran out crying with tears scattered down her perfect face. Chad Ross, jock player, ran out after her) 'ROSEWOOD HIGH, Cafeteria ' (Colton got his lunch as he debated where to sit. He saw all his friends sat at a table, joking around. Chad Ross, Isaac Walker and James Foxx. James was being really quiet though. He noticed Courtney wandering round and where to sit. He walked over to her) Colton: Wassup! (Courtney started at him with an evil look for around 5 seconds, before walking away. Colton followed her quickly) Colton: Courtney? (She still ignored him as she carried on walking) Colton: Look, if you’re mad at me for – Courtney: Mad? MAD? You left me with a bloody bruised nose! LEFT ME ON MY OWN! What friend would do that and chase some girl who has rage? Well, I know the answer to that already. Leave me the hell alone. (Courtney walked off and went to sit with Claire, who still looked upset and had a tissue in her hand, Colton went and sat with the other jocks. Claire wasn’t saying anything) Courtney: So...where’s Lucy today? Claire: She’s gone. Courtney: What do you mean ‘she’s gone’? Claire: Both of them left me. Courtney: Who, Lucy? Claire: Alietta’s gone, Lucy’s gone. Whose next to go, my boyfriend? (Roxanne was listening into the conversation and stood nearby without being noticed. Courtney put Claire’s hand in her own) Courtney: I’m sure he, wait, did you just say Lucy’s gone? What do you mean by that Claire? Claire: Her family moved away, she left me, I have nobody left. Courtney: That’s not true! You have Chad, me, people who love you. (Claire pulled her hand out of Courtney’s and stood up) Claire: No, no, no! I can’t do this anymore! (Claire ran off crying even more whilst Courtney sat alone. Courtney stabbed into her fruit pot as Roxanne quickly hurried over to Victoria and Juliet) Roxanne: You’ll never guess what. Victoria and Juliet: What? Roxanne: Lucy has left town. Juliet: Lucy Vandeviere? (Victoria looked around and spotted Courtney sat alone) Roxanne: Yes! Juliet: No way, why? Roxanne: No idea, just overheard that she and her family have moved from Rosewood! Juliet: Overheard? From whom may I ask? Roxanne: Claire Mercer, and speaking of her, she’s a wreck right now. Juliet: Of course she would be, her best friends have basically gone. Roxanne: So, she has that new girl Coretta or whatever her name is. Juliet: Courtney. Roxanne: Oh yeah, that’s the one. (Victoria picked up her tray and started walking towards Courtney) Roxanne: Hey Vic, where you going. Victoria: One second, guys. (Victoria sat across from Courtney. Courtney looked up after finishing her big fruit pot) Victoria: Hello, Courtney. Courtney: Hi. Victoria: I was wondering, would you like to hang out tonight? Well, not just us, we’re going to one of my friend’s house, Juliet’s, and I was wondering if you’d like to join us, and get to know us? Courtney: That sounds like fun, I’d love to! If that’s alright with Juliet! Victoria: Of course it is! (Juliet and Roxanne walked over to the other two) Roxanne: What you doing Vic? Victoria: It’s alright if Courtney joins us tonight at yours Juliet, right? Roxanne: Absolutely not, we – (Juliet nudged Roxanne) Juliet: That’s fine, see you guys after, and come on, Rox. (Juliet and Roxanne walked over to put their trays back) Roxanne: What the hell Juliet? She’s a total stranger; we have no idea who she is! Juliet: She’s not a stranger, Rox, who do you think she is, a killer? Or maybe a monster ready to pounce and eat us? Roxanne: Ah ha, so funny. You know how I feel towards strangers! 'LULLABY HOUSEHOLD, Front of House ' (Roxanne walked along the path leading up to the front door of the Lullaby house. Roxanne felt very small compared to this massive house, and wonder how many of her houses would fit inside it. She guessed around three. She arrived at the front door and rang the door bell. She waited patiently for someone to answer the door. Eventually, Amelia’s father, Alan Lullaby, answered the door) Alan: What do you want? Roxanne: I want to speak to Amelia. Alan: Tough, now you get gone. (He tried shutting the front door, but Roxanne put her foot in the way) Alan: Do you want me to ring the police? Roxanne: Do you want me to tell Amelia? Maybe even your wife? Alan: About what? Roxanne: You full well know, what, now, I guess you better let me talk to Amelia. (Roxanne pushed Alan out of the way) Roxanne: AMELIA, AMELIA! (Amelia came running down a very grand staircase and ran towards Roxanne. She looked very upset. Roxanne obviously knew the answer, because her sister had died) Amelia: Roxanne? What are you doing here? Roxanne: I really need to speak to you. (Alan walked into the kitchen) Roxanne: I’m really, really, very really sorry. Amelia: Wow, Roxanne Weaver apologizes. That’s a first. Roxanne: Wait, hear me out. I really am sorry, what I said was out of order, I have realised that now, but all I want for is my friends to be happy, it’s all I want. My best friends to be happy. Amelia: I forgive you, Roxanne, but, if anything and I mean anything like this happens again, you’ve lost me. (Amelia shut the door shut) Roxanne: I promise, I’ll try not to. (She walked down the path to leave) 'ORE HOUSEHOLD, Kitchen ' (Juliet, Victoria and Courtney walked into the kitchen. Juliet’s father was sat down at the table facing away from them. Juliet went over to the fridge) Juliet: Would you like a drink Courtney? Courtney: Sure! Russel: Is that one of my favourite girls I hear? (He put his newspaper down as he stood up and went over to kiss Juliet on the forehead. Courtney was nervous and being quiet. Victoria and Courtney sat at the table with their backs to Russel and Juliet. Russel went back to sit at the table as Juliet poured herself, Victoria and Courtney a drink) Russel: Victoria, how are you darling? Victoria: I’m fine thank you, Mr. Ore. Russel: And this must be a new face. Victoria: This is Courtney. (Courtney looked up and faced Russel for the first time. Her eyes widened as she realised he was the man her mother had slept with the previous night) Russel: Nice to meet you, Courtney. Courtney: You too. (The front door slammed shut) Russel: And is that one of my other favourite girls! (Janet came in as Russel kissed her. Shocked, Courtney realised that Russel was cheating on his wife with her mother. Courtney ran out of the room. As she excited out the front door and down the path, she pushed past Roxanne, who dropped her coffee on the floor) Roxanne: HEY, YOU GET BACK HERE! I JUST PAYED FOR THAT! 'ORE HOUSEHOLD, Juliet’s Bedroom ' (It’s now night. ''The sky was so dark, it was as if someone had thrown a moth-eaten blanket over the earth, and the stars were the little holes that had been eaten away by the insects. Roxanne, Juliet and Victoria are all on Juliet’s double bed'') Juliet: Guys, I need to tell you something about last night. (Roxanne and Victoria shot up from their pillows and looked down at Juliet, who was in the middle and led down) Juliet: Don’t look at me like that, I only kissed someone! Roxanne: Oh, few, I thought for a second you were going to say something different. Victoria: So did I! Roxanne: So, spill, who was it? Juliet: Isaac. Roxanne: Are you two back together or what? What the hell happened between you two? Juliet: No, we just kissed, and we split up because we kept arguing. Victoria: Arguing about what. Juliet: Just...stuff. Typical relationship crap. Roxanne: Do you want to get back together with him? Juliet: I don’t know. Roxanne: Where was you last night, Vic? I didn’t see you. Victoria: I had to stay in, doing history homework, I forgot all about it and it was due in today! Roxanne: Oh, boring. (Janet comes in) Janet: Victoria, your mother’s here, love. Juliet: What? I thought Victoria was staying here tonight? Janet: Just come downstairs, all of you. (She smiled as she left the door open and went downstairs. All three girls go up and went downstairs) Victoria: Mom, what’s going on? Alexandria: Alietta’s funeral has been pushed back to tomorrow. Amelia has said she would like you three girls there for support. It’s getting very late, we should get going Vicki. Victoria: Yeah, we should, let me just grab my coat! (Victoria grabs her coat and puts it on) Victoria: Bye guys, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. Juliet, Janet and Roxanne: Bye! Alexandria: Bye! (Alexandria and Victoria left the house) Roxanne: I guess I’ll give my mother a ring! 'MARIE HOUSEHOLD, Courtney’s Bedroom ' (Courtney awake to the dots of sunshine dancing across her room through the lace of her curtains. The aroma of honeysuckle is making its way through her open window from the vine outside. She can hear movement downstairs as her mother is preparing breakfast. As she looked outside, the vast blue sky meets the rolling green hills. Courtney went through her wardrobe as she pulled out a dress. She looked in the mirror as she twirled in her black lace dress. Her mother, Annabelle, walked in a smiled at her daughter. She wrapped her arms around Courtney) Annabelle: You look beautiful. Courtney: Thank you, brings back old memories. Annabelle: Your father would be proud of you, you know. Courtney: No, mom, he’d be proud of us. (They hug each other with Courtney resting her head on her mother’s shoulders) 'VARIED LOCATIONS ' (The screen focuses on Isaac putting a blue blazer on. The screen then goes to James putting a black tie on. The screen then goes to Claire putting her black heels on. The screen focuses on Alexandria zipping up Victoria’s black dress. The screen then focuses in on Juliet’s eyes as Juliet adds mascara. The screen focuses onto Juliet’s lips and when it zooms out, it is Amelia, who adds red lipstick on. The screen then focuses on Roxanne getting into the car with her mother, Angelica Weaver and older sister, Bailey Weaver) 'ROSEWOOD CHURCH, Outside the Church ' (The three liars and their families all met at the front door of the church. They all walked inside. Juliet’s family went and sat on the left side near the back of the church. Victoria’s went and sat at the back on the right side. Roxanne’s family carried on walking down and Angelica hugged Anita) Anita: Angelica, how are you darling! Angelica: I’m fine, thank you! Anita: Bailey, so grown up and beautiful! Bailey: Thanks, Miss. Lullaby. Anita: Please, call me Anita. Roxanne, spitting image of your mother! (Roxanne smiled) Anita: You know what, why don’t you all come round for a meal after. Angelica: No, it’s fine – Anita: Don’t be so silly, I’m not taking a no for an answer! My roast dinners are to die for! Angelica: That’s really nice of you, Anita. (The Weaver’s go and sit down on the right near the front. The service began. Anita and Alan did a speech on how they miss their daughter and wish that they were here now, and hope the person who did this to her gets caught and advises anyone in the church to tell the police if they know anything. Next to speak was Amelia. She didn’t say much, just how she missed having her sister around. Claire was next and did a full on emotional speech on how she feels lonely and lost since the loss of her best friend. At this moment, the doors of the funeral opened as James Foxx arrived late with his brother, Elliot Foxx. They sat down. Roxanne looked over at them and stared) 'FLASHBACK, WOODS, Outside of the Cabin ' Alietta: Oh please, I’m more popular than you can imagine. Now skip along back to your loser Victoria. She’ll be hoping around this party somewhere. James: She’s prettier than you, you know. I’d be careful with what your mouth says. I’d choose Victoria over you in a heartbeat. Alietta: That’s not what you were saying in bed. (James grabbed her wrist) James: SHUT UP! I AM SICK TO DEATH OF YOU! Alietta: James get off me! James: I WILL SORT YOU OUT! Alietta: Please James, you’re hurting me! 'BACK TO PRESENT ' (Roxanne remembered the flashback clearly. Questions swam through her mind. Did James really hurt Alietta that night? If so, what was his motives? Why were they arguing? She got her mind of him and stopped staring and focused forward. But then she saw Claire crying, it was all too much. Alietta was too much) 'ROSEWOOD CHURCH, Outside the Church ' (Roxanne, Juliet and Victoria walked out together, as well as everyone else. There were a lot of people attending her funeral. Even when she’s dead, she’s popular) Juliet: Well, that was just...strange. Roxanne: Talk about it. (Courtney and her mother walked past Victoria. Victoria saw them and she went to catch up with Courtney) Victoria: Hey, Courtney! Where did you go yesterday? Courtney: I felt sick, and I still do, sorry, I need to go. (Courtney caught up with her mother as they got into the car together. Claire and Chad walked out from the funeral) Claire: What are you two doing here? You hated Alietta. Juliet: I’m not capable of hate. I’m doing what most people do when someone dies, paying respect. Roxanne: That’s right, something you don’t have towards other people. We’re also here to support our best friend. Chad, take her before she causes a scene. Chad: Sure. (Chad pulled her along) Claire: Hey! I’m not done yet! (Isaac walked outside the church as he went down the path. Juliet saw him and went chasing after him) Juliet: Isaac! Isaac! ISAAC! (He ignored her and carried on walking. Roxanne got a text and opened up her phone) Text: “Supporting Amelia is wrong, she won’t last long –A” 'LULLABY HOUSEHOLD, Outside '(The Weaver’s car parked up on the driveway of the Lullaby’s mansion. They all climbed out of the car. Roxanne stared at the big house, feeling small once again. Bailey, her sister, wrapped her arms around Roxanne as they walked towards the front door) Angelica: Best behaviour, Roxanne. Roxanne: Of course, mother. (Angelica knocked on the door. They are greeted by Amelia’s mother, Anita) Anita: Welcome, come inside, come on, and come in! (They all walked inside, quiet) Anita: Amelia, get their coats, now. (Amelia took all of their coats and went to put them on a hook. Anita showed Angelica, Bailey and Roxanne the way to the table. A perfectly laid table with the food already served was there. Alan sat at the table waiting to start eating. Altogether there were seven seats. Angelica, Bailey and Roxanne all sat on one side of the table whilst Alan, Amelia and Anita sat on the other half. There was just one left at the end of the table) Anita: Well, don’t just sit there, dig in! (Everyone started to eat) Anita: We should definitely do this more often! Roxanne, dear, so what is it your interested in? Amelia: Well, Roxanne likes – Anita: I’m not talking to you, learn some manners before you but in. I was talking to Roxanne. Roxanne: Urm...I like Math and History. Anita: Interesting, you look like you have the brains, just like your mother. Angelica: We both know that I was the smartest in school! So, who will be joining us for dinner, Anita? Anita: What are you talking about? Angelica: There’s another plate laid, who’s it for? Anita: Alietta, it’s her favourite. Alan: Don’t be silly Anita. Anita: I’m not, I have always made her meals, and I won’t stop now! Alan: You’re crazy, woman! Anita: I am no such thing! (Alan stands up and goes to get Alietta’s plate to take it away. Anita stands up and grabs the plate as well. They both pull for it and it eventually smashes onto the floor) Anita: NOW LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE! (Alan stormed out of the room) Anita: My baby is gone! (Anita starts to cry and drops to the ground. Angelica goes over and helps her up off the ground with the help from Bailey. Amelia walks over and starts to clean up the mess on the floor. Roxanne walked out of the room) 'ROSEWOOD MALL ' (Victoria walked along one of the aisle and waited for a man to go and finish his shopping on this aisle. When he went off, she picked up a large amount of cigarette packet’s and shoved them into a bag. She walked out of the mall) 'LULLABY HOUSEHOLD, Kitchen ' (Amelia has finished cleaning up the mess from the smashed plate. She wipes her hands on a tea towel and prepares to go out into the hallway, until she hears a heated argument between two people. She peeped round the corner of the hallway to find her father and Roxanne arguing. She tried to listen to what it was about but Roxanne was angry and was storming in Amelia’s direction. Amelia quickly went back into the kitchen and pretend to wash her hands. Roxanne entered the kitchen) Amelia: Oh, hey, where did you go? Roxanne: Just to the toilet. Amelia: Oh. Roxanne: Can I ask you something? Amelia: Sure. Roxanne: Why is your mother so hard on you? Amelia: She’s not. Roxanne: Amelia, I saw the way she spoke to you at the table. I saw the way she spoke to you when she told you to get our coats. I’m not blind. Amelia: She’s just having a hard time with Alietta. Roxanne: No, Amelia, she’s done this to you before, I know it. Amelia: She just preferred Alietta over me. Roxanne: Why? Amelia: Because she was popular, she had everything. I never got anything. She got it all. She always favoured Alietta over me. My father is not as bad, but he liked her more as well. Text the others. Roxanne: Juliet and Victoria? Amelia: Yeah. Roxanne: Why? Amelia: I need to tell you guys something. (Amelia walked out of the room) 'ORE HOUSEHOLD, Juliet’s Bedroom ' (Juliet rang Isaac’s phone one more time. Once again, there was no answer) Juliet: Pick up the damn phone Isaac! (Juliet got a phone call from Roxanne) 'LULLABY HOUSEHOLD, Amelia’s bedroom ' (Juliet and Victoria walked into Amelia’s small room and see Roxanne and Amelia sat down on the single bed) Victoria: What’s so urgent? Juliet: Amelia? (Amelia stood up and looked out of the window) Amelia: I know what I’m about to ask, and dangerous. But, Alietta was murdered. You saw the baseball bat at the scene. The police have no leads. I want to find out who killed my sister. Juliet: But, it’s too dangerous, what if we end up in a situation like your sister? Roxanne: You mean dead? Juliet: Yes, I mean dead. Amelia: I don’t care, I want to find out who killed my sister, whatever the price. You either help me, or you don’t. Roxanne: I’m in. Victoria: Me too. Amelia: Juliet, are you going to help? Juliet: Fine, but where do we start, we have no lead? Amelia: Oh my god. Roxanne: What? (Amelia put her hand over her mouth) Amelia: LOOK! (The other three girls went towards the rather small window which looked out over a large garden. At the end of the garden, a black hooded figure stood staring up into the window. It raised their arm and waved at the girls, before disappearing behind the trees. In horror, Juliet, Amelia and Victoria ran for the door) Roxanne: Wait. (All three of them stopped still) Roxanne: if we’re going to be successful, we can’t tell anybody about what we’re doing. Juliet: Are you crazy?! For all we know, that creep over there could be Alietta’s killer Roxanne: I think I know who killed her. (The girls looked in shock as they stared at her) 'UNKNOWN BEDROOM ' (The screen s focused in on someone texting an unknown person saying “When shall we next meet?”. The screen zooms out to reveal James)